The present invention relates to a method of ion imaging, a method of mass spectrometry and a mass spectrometer.
It is known to perform a method of ion imaging wherein an array of mass spectral data is obtained across a sample.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,655,476 (Bui) discloses an arrangement wherein a first coarse full area scan is obtained to allow areas of interest to be determined and a post first scan acquisition is performed by defining a gradient search to find boundaries followed by a subsequent acquisition of these areas at high resolution.
US 2004/0183009 (Reilly) discloses a MALDI mass spectrometer having a laser steering assembly.
JP 2007-225285 (Shuichi) discloses a method of generating a two-dimensional mass distribution image using a MALDI ion source.
JP 2007-257851 (Shuichi) discloses using a MALDI ion source to measure a detailed two-dimensional substance distribution with a high spatial resolution.
It is desired to provide an improved method of ion imaging.